Haunted
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: Is it normal to be Haunted by the girl you couldn't save? Well, I guess you could say I'm not normal, and that Hinamori Amu has a good reason to haunt me. My first Amuto story is written in Ikuto's POV.


This is my very first Amuto story! It's dedicated to KogameYutari, one of my best friends. I'm going to try to make each paragraph at least three lines. Happy Fourth of July!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara.

Yes, I am up to date with all of the manga, but I decided to make an Amuto one where they still don't know who Gozen is. Now lay off my case!

* * *

Is it normal to be haunted by the girl you couldn't save? Well, I guess you couldn't call me normal, and that Amu has an excellent reason to haunt me.

I left her, thinking that it was best for her. I'd thought that, without Easter and me in her life, she'd be better off. I knew I had to do it eventually since my twenty-first birthday was coming up, and if we kept seeing each other, she'd be enslaved by Easter too. It was one of those plans of action that was easier said than done. She'd cried so much that night, begging to me desperately, "Don't go! Please!" over and over. It was so hard to just mearly jump off her balcony that night, even though I'd done it thousands of times before. I told myself not to look back, but I did anyways. The image of her stretching her hand out to me, bending over the balcony with the moonlight behind her, is one I'll never forget.

I'd torn my eyes away from her and headed straight to the Easter building, to inform them that Amu wasn't my girlfriend anymore. If they didn't believe me, then I'd make them. Anything to get her out of the horrible contract I'd forced her into. The contract that I, not she, had unintentionally signed by becoming her boyfriend. I'd done so that way I could protect her and make her happy, but instead I'd done the opposite.

Upon entering the lobby I heard the conversation of two employees talking behind my back. They told me of a plan that made me freeze right then and there. "Gozen" had decided that Amu would hinder the Easter's search for the prized embryo, whether she be employed or not. So they were going to kill her. Using a fake text from Tadase, they were going to lure her out of her house. Now that she had a car, she could easily drive to his house, but she would never make it. She was going to die in a car accident.

Yoru pawed at my shoulder and informed me that we had to hurry. Immediately my body went into action, sending me out of the doors of the dreaded company and to her house. If she was still there, I was going to keep her there, by force if that was the only option left. I landed quietly on her balcony, and one look at where she normally kept her car keys told me that she had already left.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the streets for any sign of Amu's midnight blue car and hoping that it hadn't happened yet. However, the only place I found a midnight blue car was in the wreckage of a car accident. I leaped off of the building's roof. There was that slim chance that the car wasn't hers.

But there was no mistaking that bubblegum pink hair.

I ran up to the open car window and yelled her name, willing her to wake up. However, no matter how many times I called out to her, she didn't move. I shook her shoulder. I kissed her lips. I bit her ear. Nothing got her to respond. She remained immobile. Without realizing it, tear were streaming down my face. I took in a gasp of air, but it didn't fulfill my need for oxygen.

A police officer touched my shoulder, but I slapped his hand away. It didn't matter that a crowd of people saw me jump onto a roof and therefore, out of sight. It didn't matter that rain soaked and chilled me to the bone. All that mattered was Amu, and now she was gone. The only thing worth living for, gone. Easter took her away from me.

All too suddenly, my sadness was replaced with an overwhelming rage and a desire for revenge. "Gozen" caused this, and he or she was going to die for it. Clenching my fists, I ran to the Easter Building and demanded to see Kazuomi. First I had to get the card key for the secret elevator that lead to "Gozen's" lair. The secretary told me that he couldn't see anyone at the time, which caused my anger to grow. Instead, I just headed to the elevator and went straight up to him. No one dared to stop me.

His door was locked, so I slammed my fist three times on the door, yelling for him to come out. There was no answer, but this only made me yell louder. I don't remember how long I stood there, demanding his attention, but eventually Yoru told me it was going to be useless to stand there all night, and that we should go before Easter decided to capture me again. At first I didn't agree, but after a while I saw the logic in this. Furiously, I left the Easter building.

Rain was pouring down in buckets, causing me to become even more soaked. It was as if the sky was even mourning Amu's death. Well, it shouldn't, seeing as Amu was going up there. Everything was bleak shades of gray to me. The concrete, the buildings, and even the sky were all colorless. All of the light in my world had left with Amu.

I went back to Amu's house, seeing as I sure as hell wasn't going to mine. For once, I fell asleep on "my side of the bed". Amu's bed just wasn't the same without her. It felt more empty, more bland, more, well, uncomfortable. I had one hell of a time falling asleep because every possible image imaginable came to me. I also though about how I could've saved her. If I had stayed just a little longer . . .

Sleep didn't come for a long time, and when it did, it didn't provide me with the security I desired. Moment after moment I spent with Amu kept appearing to me. When she was in fifth grade, while scuffling over Suu's egg, I pinned her to the ground. During highschool graduation, she gave me a rose, insisting it was just because I graduated and nothing more. When she turned fifteen, we had our first kiss.

I struggled to awake, because each of these moments were like individual needles being pushed slowly into my chest. However, sleep held me in it's painful snare. After I saw the last time I kissed her, I yelled out loud, begging for the memories to stop. The image was shattered, only to be replaced with a eerie, suffocating darkness. Was I still asleep? Was I still alive?

_Why did you leave me?_ Her voice came from everywhere.

"I thought I was doing the right thing Amu!" I replied.

_If you hadn't left, I would've still been alive._

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!"

_Sorry doesn't bring me back to life. I'll always hate you Ikuto. Because of you, I'm dead!_

"I'm sorry!"

I woke up saying these words. Yoru was floating over my head, and the poor chara jumped from there to Amu's dresser. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, still feeling very tired despite that, according to the clock, I had slept for 6 hours. Yoru floated over and informed me that I had tossed and turned all night, muttering and, on one occasion, moaned as if in terrible, terrible pain. I didn't bother telling Yoru about my dreams, because he probably already knew that they were related to Amu and weren't good.

After that day, I left Amu's house. It became to crowded with investigators and such, and hiding all of the time wasn't fun. I'd also left her house because I had a feeling that her malevolent spirit was there. Normally, I wouldn't turn to such retarded theories, but that's the only thing I could come up with.

However, the dreams never stopped. It didn't matter if I was sleeping in the park or an alleyway or even the highschool. Amu woulds always find new ways to show me how angry she was at me. Every moment we spent together was brought up, and when I finally couldn't take anymore, the darkness would engulf me, and she'd speak to me directly.

If I could help it, I avoided sleep, even though it took away my energy. But I am only human. If I so much as dozed off, the memories of Amu would claim me for about eight hours. Eventually, I stopped eating. My days became as bad as the nights. I dunno how long this Hell on Earth lasted, because the days just blended together, one after another. I went to Tsukasa, but even his therapy skills didn't help, and after three sessions I got sick and tired of them.

The most horrible thing that happened was that Yoru retreated back into his egg. I carried him with me wherever I went, but after a while the normal black and white cat design faded to a normal, white egg. It even dissapeared one night, going back into my chest. Looking back, I'm surprised he didn't go X on me. Yes, I was that miserable.

Then, one night, she came to me.

I was in the middle of trying to explain to her in the suffocating darkness, when suddenly, I saw a glowing figurine dressed in a soft white dress. Most significantly of all, _she had pink hair. _Amu stopped yelling at me. Instead, she signaled me to come closer. Overwelming happiness filled my chest at the sight of her. Automatically, I approached her, ready to embrace her, kiss her.

As soon as I got close enough to her, my body stopped. I tried budging, but I couldn't go any closer. She simply smiled, and told me, _Hello, Ikuto._ Unlike her other, angrier voice, this one was soft, barely louder than a whisper, and deffinatly just coming from her, not everywhere.

I tried opening my mouth and telling her . . . something . . . anything . . . but my mouth wouldn't open. My voice would resound. I was completely imobalized.

_Ikuto, I know you blame yourself for my death. That's why you're having these terrible dreams. Please, believe me, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. _

Her eyes were wide and pleading, as if trying to get me to believe her. I remained speechless as she continued.

_I don't want you to keep this up. Stop blaming yourself, because I can't stand this any longer. You're suffering day in and day out. Ikuto, I want you to be happy, not miserable. I love you, and I don't blame you. If there's anyone I should blame, it's the darned driver of that car that crashed into me._

I was going to tell her that it was all Easter's grand plan, and I really wanted to, but the mysterious power she held over me held me still as she stood up onto her tippy-toes to kiss me, like she always had to do. The instant her lips hit mine, I woke up, very dissapointed.

"Ikuto nya!"

Yoru hugged the side of my face, and for once, I didn't mind that his fur was extreamly itchy. A strange mixture of calm and happiness was inside me, and the park never looked more bright and colorful.

"Does this mean you're feeling better nya?"

I smiled and looked up at the sky. "Yes Yoru. C'mon, let's go get Taiyaki."

Yoru beamed. "Alright!"


End file.
